


Remote Controls

by herdustisverypretty



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Anal Sex, Crying, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Sex Toys, Smut, very very slight Mayumibu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 07:21:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11595687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herdustisverypretty/pseuds/herdustisverypretty
Summary: Akashi decides to test how well Kuroko is at keeping his poker face. ¯\_(ツ)_/¯





	Remote Controls

**Author's Note:**

> hahAHaha haha ahAHa ahA
> 
> I'm an innocent asexual but my best friend told me a while back that (some? all?( vibrators have remote controls and I was like "JOLLY WHIZZ I CAN TURN THAT INTO A GREAT STORY". It turned out kinda short but whatevs. 
> 
> lol ok enjoy the porn u sinners

“Kuroko-kun, are you all right? You seem to be sweating.” 

Akashi glanced up at Mibuchi’s words, looking at his boyfriend. Kuroko was shaking, and he could feel the sweat rolling down his temples. He dug his nails into his palms. 

“I’m fine, Mibuchi-san,” he said softly. 

“See? He’s fine,” Akashi said dismissively. He went back to his textbook. 

Mibuchi seemed concerned, but went back to his studying as well. After a minute he spoke up again. “Can you hear something, Sei-chan? I swear I can hear something…”

Akashi smiled. “I’m quite sure you’re just imagining it.”

Kuroko gripped Akashi's thigh under the table. Akashi smiled wider. What a monster.

Mayuzumi, who was sitting beside Mibuchi, growled. 

“Chi-chan, what’s wrong? Oh, can you hear it too?”

Kuroko could hear it plain as day. A soft buzzing, coming from his direction. He squeezed his fists together tighter. Why did Akashi have to torture him like this? 

Mayuzumi leaned in to Mibuchi’s ear. “Haven’t you figured out what they’re doing, yet?” 

The second year looked back at Kuroko, then at Akashi, then back at Kuroko. Then he turned bright red. “Sei-chan! You’re seriously perverted!” he squealed.

“What, what!?” Hayama chimed in. “Why’s he perverted? What’s going on that you guys aren’t telling me!?”

“Yeah, Akashi,” Nebuya added, ‘What are you up to?”

Mibuchi looked away, still blushing. Mayuzumi growled again and grabbed him by his sleeve, pulling him up. “I never signed up for this,” he muttered as he started pulling Mibuchi away.

“Wait, Chi-chan! My books!”

“Forget them!”

Akashi chuckled. “My, my.”

“What’s going on!?” Hayama whined again. 

“Nothing you need to concern yourself with,” Akashi said calmly. “Tetsuya, let’s continue our study back in my room.”

Kuroko nodded silently. He moved to stand up, only to find that he couldn’t. Akashi hummed in amusement before helping him up. He had to keep an arm hooked around Kuroko’s waist so he didn’t fall over as they walked away. He led the panting Kuroko back to his room and shut and locked the door behind them. Kuroko fell onto his bed, breathing hard.

“Sei-kun is really cruel,” he said. 

Akashi chuckled again. “Am I now? How are you doing over there?”

Kuroko shot him a glare. “This is torture.”

Akashi had gotten the ‘fun’ idea of testing out Kuroko’s ability to remain poker-faced. He said since he hadn’t versed Kuroko in a game this year yet, he needed to see if Kuroko was still as talented at being the phantom 6th man as he remembered. So that led to him putting a vibrator up Kuroko’s ass, resting it just below his prostate so that it never quite touched, then proceeded to play with the settings on the remote control under the study table. Kuroko hated whoever made this infernal device. He wondered if he could get away with suing the company for attempted murder. 

“ _Aaah_ -” he moaned, digging his nails into the bed beneath him. 

“Seems like you need some help,” Akashi commented from above him. 

Kuroko nodded, allowing the tears to fall from his eyes now they were alone. “Please,” he begged. 

Akashi grinned. “You’re so helpless. I have to assist you. It would be rude not to.”  He climbed over Kuroko on the bed and started tugging his clothes off, dropping them behind him without much care.  “Who knew, when I invited you to Rakuzan for the weekend, that it’d end like this?” he said.

“You had this planned the w-whole- t-time,” Kuroko breathlessly replied. 

Akashi still had the remote control in his hand, and he flipped the switch to the highest setting with a smirk. Kuroko could  _ feel  _ it, the device’s movement sparking through his insides just enough and teasing him terribly. He moaned weakly. 

“Please, Sei-kun,” he begged. “Please stop torturing me.”

“How can I say no when you voice it so beautifully?” Akashi said. He kissed Kuroko, then finished pulling his clothes off. Kuroko immediately opened his legs around Akashi, and his boyfriend chuckled. “You sure are eager.”

“ _ Please _ ,” Kuroko repeated, panting lightly. “ _ Help me _ .”

Akashi smiled again. “Of course, Tetsuya.” 

He moved a hand between Kuroko’s legs and slid two fingers inside him. He pushed the vibrator higher, the device finally pressing against Kuroko’s spot. He screamed, his back arching as he came instantly. He didn’t have any time to relax though, as suddenly Akashi’s cock was pushing inside him as well. He yelped as the vibrator was pushed firmer into his prostate. 

“Sei--kun!” he gasped. 

Akashi smirked. “I wonder how long you’ll last this time.”

Kuroko felt more tears spilling from his eyes as Akashi started fucking him hard. He could only lay there, completely overstimulated as both the vibrator and his boyfriend assaulted his senses. He came again when Akashi flipped the vibrator’s settings higher, sobbing incoherently and squirming around on the bed. 

“Tetsuya, you’ve become wild,” Akashi commented, his voice barely even strained. “Relax or you’ll hurt yourself.”

Kuroko just sobbed harder. He couldn’t take it, it was too much. He came again, though this time hardly any liquid spilled onto his stomach. 

“Have you run out?” Akashi asked. “Once more will be enough.”

“Sei-kun! N-No! Stop!” Kuroko pleaded desperately. “I  _ can’t- _ ”

“Yes, you can,” Akashi said gently, his tone contrasting to his hard thrusts that had Kuroko jerking along the bed. “Just once more.”

Kuroko cried out weakly as he came violently again. It hurt, and he couldn’t stop sobbing. Akashi patted his hip and kissed his cheek. 

“You did good,” he murmured. 

Suddenly the vibrator shut off and Akashi slid out. Kuroko slumped weakly against the bed, breathing as hard as if he’d just played a full basketball game with no breaks. He gave Akashi a glare. 

“You’re awful,” he said. 

Akashi laughed. “I suppose I am. You didn’t enjoy that?”

Kuroko pouted. He definitely didn’t want to tell Akashi that he did, because his boyfriend was cocky enough, and Kuroko really wasn’t up for this happening again anytime soon. Akashi laughed again at the telling lack of response and kissed him. 

“Let me help you clean up then,” he said with a smirk. “You must be tired.”

“You’re a monster,” Kuroko muttered. It was true though, he  _ was  _ tired. Exhausted, actually. In fact, he was quite sure he might never walk again. 

Akashi chuckled once more. “I am. Now be still and rest.”

Kuroko made a little annoyed grumble, then closed his eyes. He let Akashi clean up the mess, opting to nap in the meantime. 

* * *

Akashi gazed over his sleeping boyfriend. He’d tucked him under the covers after he’d cleaned up, and Tetsuya was now sleeping peacefully. He was so  _ cute _ . Akashi smiled, then went to leave the room. As he stepped outside, he noticed a collection of girls gathering outside his door, and when they saw him they blushed and giggled. 

“Enjoyed the show, ladies?” he asked with a charming smile. 

They giggled harder and began to scatter. Akashi didn’t really care that they heard. In fact, he was glad they did. Let the whole school know he was fucking Tetsuya. Let them know that he had the most beautiful boy in the world in his bed right now, and no one could touch him but Akashi. 

**Author's Note:**

> I have been meaning to write this for literally like over a year but I could never decide on a ship. THIS CONCEPT HAS GREAT POTENTIAL FOR A LOT OF SHIPS. I also came up with ideas for Aokise and Murahimu versions but idk if I'll write them because I don't want them to be too similar. 
> 
> Shout out to Ash for giving me the idea in the first place. Thnx babe xx
> 
> I hope you all liked this. *finger guns as I backflip into the sun*


End file.
